


She's Back

by Fandommisfit



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandommisfit/pseuds/Fandommisfit
Summary: With squiggy as his manager/agent, Lenny is playing gigs, doing interviews, and slowly becoming known.One day, Lenny's absent mother returns. She wants to see him but he wants nothing to do with her
Relationships: Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman/Original Female Character(s), Laverne DeFazio & Lenny Kosnowski, Shirley Feeney/Carmine Ragusa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was Hoot Night at Cowboy Bill's. Frank got up on stage to introduce the acts. 

"Welcome to Cowboy Bill's Hoot Night, ladies and gentlemen. Our first act of the evening is two Hoot Night regulars. Here's Lenny and the Squigtones!"

The customers applauded as Lenny and Squiggy hurried on stage. 

Laverne, Shirley and Carmine sat in the front. Laverne held her ten month old daughter Josephine on her lap.

"Look, there's daddy and Uncle Squiggy", she said as she helped the little girl clap her hands. Josephine squealed in delight.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen", Squiggy said. "We're Lenny and the Squigtones."

"I'm Lenny."  
"And I'm the Squigtones."  
"This song is called Night After Night."  
"It's about two nights in a row."

As they played, a middle aged woman came in and sat in the back. She watched them as they performed, mostly keeping her eyes on Lenny.

Halfway through the song, Lenny looked up and his eyes locked on her. He hadn't seen this woman in twenty-five years but he knew her immediately. Apart from her once-blonde hair now being grey, she looked exactly the same. She gave him a slight smile.

Lenny suddenly began to act very nervous. He fumbled the cords before he stopped playing. Laverne exchanged a look with Shirley.

Squiggy turned to him. "Len, what are ya doin?" Lenny didn't answer. "This isn't part of the act, folks", Squiggy assured the customers.

"I - I haffta go, Squig", Lenny muttered. He put his guitar down and hurried out the back way. 

Laverne turned to Shirley. "Shirl -" "I'll take her", Shirley said. She took Josephine. Laverne went out the back, followed shortly by Squiggy.

Frank went back onstage. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I guess their song is over. Before I introduce the next act, I'd like to tell a few jokes. How can you tell if an elephant has been in your refrigerator?"

"By the footprints in the butter", the audience answered in unison. "I guess you've heard that one", Frank mumbled.

Laverne and Squiggy found Lenny sitting outside in the ice cream truck. He was leaning over the steering wheel and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Len?" Laverne tapped on the window, making him jump. He opened the door to let her in. Squiggy tried to get in as well.

"Can you give us a minute alone, Squiggy?", Laverne asked. "I'll talk to ya later, Squig", Lenny assured him.

Squiggy made a face like he was insulted. "Fine. I'll go back inside and help Shirley with your spawn. At least your spawn appreciates me." He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Len, what happened?", Laverne asked. "That's never happened to you before."

"I saw her, Laverne", Lenny said. "She was sitting right there at a back table. I saw her and I panicked."

"Who?"

"My mom", Lenny said. "Laverne, my mom is in California."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but the next one should be longer

"So you're just going to pretend that your mother didn't just show up out of the blue?", Laverne asked. "Its not a big deal, Laverne", Lenny said.

They had just put the baby down for bed and now Lenny was wanting to watch tv. Laverne couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Its not a big deal? Lenny, your mother showed up. You haven't seen her in 25 years."

"Exactly", Lenny said. "She's had all this time to show up. All of a sudden she reappears. She probably saw mine and Squig's interview and now she wants money."

"I don't know, Len. I just have a feeling she's not after money. Maybe she really wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see her", Lenny said. "Can we drop it?"

"Lenny..."

"Drop it, Laverne!"

That was very unlike Lenny. She could only remember him snapping at her once or twice in their lives. 

"Okay, okay", she said. "I'll drop it."

"I'm sorry, Laverne. I'm just a little on edge." 

"Look, Len", Laverne said. "I get it. But you have an opportunity you may never have again. I mean, I would do anything to get to see my mother again."

"Yeah but your mom didn't choose to leave you", Lenny said. "I hated her for so long. I thought I was over it but I guess not. She really hurt me Laverne."

"I know she did, Len. And I'm not saying to just forget all of that. But it might be good for you to talk to her and tell her how you feel. Get some things off your chest."

When Josephine woke up crying that night, Lenny got up with her. He picked her up and carried her around.

"What do you think?", he asked her. "Should I talk to my mother? Your grandmother?"

She smiled at him. "I promise you'll never have to go through this", he told her. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
